


Once Upon a time

by AndSoISaidMrglrg



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: ABDL, Diaper, Diapered, Diapers, F/F, LEWD, Other, diaper messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndSoISaidMrglrg/pseuds/AndSoISaidMrglrg
Summary: Just a quick thing I did for a friend when he jokingly asked for a bedtime story.
Kudos: 3





	Once Upon a time

Once upon a time, there was a girl named Kotori. The green-haired girl loved to crawl around her room clad in nothing but a small shirt that barely covered her breasts with a pacifier clipped to it, and a large thick diaper wrapped around her waist. One day, the young girl found herself with the perfect opportunity. Her mother was away for the weekend, her stash was fully stocked to last her weeks, and without any other plans for the next three days, she took the chance she was given and diapered up immediately without a second thought.

Throughout the first day, all Kotori did was eat, and eat, and eat with very little liquid in her meals, preparing her body for the next day where she knew the fruits of her labor were going to ripen. On the second day, she felt her stomach churning, meaning that it was nearing the time for her to use the restroom. However, a thought popped into her head, a thought that made her think that today wasn't good enough, so she held back. Instead, she used this day to prepare even more, devouring meal after meal until her belly was stuffed and bulging.

Finally, on the third day, the green-haired girl awoke from her rather peaceful slumber to the loud and ferocious gurgling of her stomach. She wasn't hungry, she had eaten more than her fill the days prior. No, this wasn't a signal from her tummy telling her that it was time to load up, it was a sign that she needed to unload, and badly.

Eyes practically beaming with joy, Kotori threw the sheets off her bed and swung her off it and onto the floor, planting them firmly in place before squatting down low for a better position. Just before she started pushing though, she grabbed the dangling pacifier from her shirt and popped it into her mouth, giving the soother a few good suckles before squinting her eyes and straining her face.

With the pungent fudge that had been baking inside of her for two days practically pushing at her rear to be let out, it only took a second before the young girl could feel something pressing against the back of her diaper, and subsequently her petite butt. The feeling of gross sludge against her skin wasn't enough to make her stop though. In fact, it fueled her, made her want to push out even more of the disgusting waste. So, with one deep breath, Kotori puffed out her cheeks and pushed with all her might, and soon, the back of her crinkly undergarment exploded outwards, the sound of mush plopping and bubbling as it rushed out of her rear filled the stagnant air of her room, along with its odorous aroma.

Despite the stinky air, Kotori kept pushing, determined to expel every last bit of waste that was in her system until her diaper was completely and utterly filled. Every grunt, ever fart, every plop, it all added to the weight of not only her diaper, but the situation itself. Here she was, a high school student, pooping in her diapers like a big baby as she suckled on a pacifier with a shirt on that barely covered anything. Right now, she wasn't anywhere close to the girl who went to school every day, she was nothing more than a helpless little baby who can't help but poop herself because she doesn't know how to use the potty.

About a minute later, Kotori breathed a sigh of relief as she finished soiling herself, the back of her diaper landing on the carpeted ground below her with a loud and squishy thud. This had to have been the biggest mess she had ever made in her life. As she stood up to reach back and feel the bulging mass that was protruding out her rear, the young girl was amazed at how dense, yet squishy the smelly mound was. She had to admit, the load she had just made was impressive, but it wasn't worth anything if all it did was sit in her diaper doing nothing.

As a smile crept upon her face, Kotori slinked back down once more and pressed her messy butt against the floor, slowly lowering herself deeper and deeper into the muddy sludge until she decided to fall back into it full force with a loud reverberating squelch. Feeling the mushy mess inside spreading around her diaper and crawling against her skin sent shivers down the young girl's spine. The feeling was so enthralling that the green-haired girl couldn't help but bite her lip in ecstasy as she let out a loud moan. At the same time, her body started grinding against the poopy diaper as well, only adding to the sexual fire that was being set ablaze in the young girl's privates.

After some time, the grinding got faster, the moaning grew louder, the sounds of her diaper crinkly and squishing resounding throughout the room until it suddenly stopped with Kotori letting out a loud scream. From there, it was nothing but silence as the young girl sat on the floor completely frozen, letting the waves of pleasure wash over her body for a full few minutes before collapsing against the side of her bed with a subtle crinkle.

Completely worn out from her activity, Kotori sat staring off into space with a dumb happy grin on her face as she mumbled about how much of a big baby she was and how messy her diapee had gotten. Meanwhile, the young girl had no clue that someone was watching from the crack in her bedroom door the entire time, a sly smile creeping upon the other girl's face as her ears flickered and her tail swayed from behind...


End file.
